Fairy Tail: Rainwater: Chapter 3
<- Fairy Tail: Rainwater: Chapter 2 "Sunsetter! (Romaji: Sansetta; Kana: サンセッタ)" exclaimed Varlam as he loosed a great arrow towards Tsuyu. Immediately afterward, while the great arrow was en route towards Tsuyu, the great arrow exploded into a flash of light! "Tch!" hissed Tsuyu as he was blinded and burned by the light! As his eyes bled and skin caught aflame, Tsuyu gritted and knashed his teeth in pain! "D-d-damn it!" "Gah! My skin! It's tanning!" complained Olessia as she was blinded and burned by the light as well. "Nhuu! Stahp! Blue eyes and hair looks fugly on brown skin!" "Should that really be your chief concern‽" questioned Kanki in a shout as he rubbed at his eyes in a futile effort to hasten the recovery of his sight. "Also, what is going- "Bright Fletch! (Romaji: Buraito Furechi; Kana: ブライト・フレチ)" heard Kanki an instant before he feel the warmth of a bright light on his back. Immediately afterward, in spite of the fact that his eyes were practically screaming with pain, Kanki literally forced his eyes open with his hands and then looked over his shoulder... "Tsuyu!" ...and beheld a most gruesome sight! Right behind Kanki, Tsuyu was using his left arm to generate and maintain an electrical aura around Kanki and his right arm as a shield against the shaft of an oversized arrow of light! Needless to say, because Kanki's right arms was naught but flesh, the arrow was burning up and melting down Tsuyu's arm! "You were able to cast a spell before I cast my Sunsetter," noted Varlam as he completed his swing of the arrow and cut off Tsuyu's right arm. Fortunately, as Varlam chopped of his right arm, Tsuyu was able to lean far enough back to avoid being decapitated by the arrow. Subsequently, as Varlam seamlessly stepped into a second swing of the arrow at Tsuyu, Tsuyu backflipped away from Varam and over Kanki! As Tsuyu did so, he grabbed Kanki by his shirt and then threw Kanki behind him as he landed on his feet. "Eek!" screeched Olessia as Varlam aimed a third slash at her. "H-H-'Holy Ward'! (Romaji: Horī Warudo; Kana: ホリー・ワルド)" chanted Olessia in a stammer as, an instant before Varlam would have bisected her with the arrow of light, she began to shimmer with an aura of sparkles! Subsequently, Olessia shrieked as the force of Varlam's swing knocked her into a hurtle through the air and into a nearby building. "She has only just been released from her shackles, yet she is already capable of casting a Holy Ward that can fully protect her from the heat of my Bright Fletch?" murmured Varlam with a shiver of fear. Subsequently, Varlam returned his attention to Kanki and Tsuyu and then smirked at the sight of the right armless and panting Tsuyu. He then frowned as he noticed that, unlike Tsuyu, Kanki was not burned. At-all. He was blind from the sheer brightness of the Sunsetter, but he was bot burned from the Sunetter's heat as he should have been. "What in the..." Varlam raised an eyebrow at Kanki's health and then narrowed his eyes at Tsuyu. "...That spell of yours. It protected him, didn't it?" snorted Varlam in disgust. "Are you an idiot? If you had cast that spell on yourself rather than that boy, you surely could have-" "Air Blow! (Romaji: Ea Burō; Kana: エア・ブロー)" chanted Tsuyu in a shout as he used his left arm to punch a clenched fist-shaped blast of air towards Varlam! With a grunt, Varlam kicked off the ground and thereby leapt into the air in time to dodge the Air Blow. Immediately afterward, Varlam nocked yet another great arrow onto the bowstring of his greatbow. "Lightspeed! (Romaji: Raitosupīdo; Kana: ライトスピード)" chanted Varlam as he enchanted the great arrow with Light Magic that proceeded to transform the great arrow into a bolt of light. "Get down!" snapped Kanki as he wrapped his arms around Tsuyu and then pulled Tsuyu and him into a drop onto the ground. Immediately afterward, a streak of light flashed over Kanki and Tsuyu's heads. "I..." growled Tsuyu as he pushed Kanki away by mushing Kanki in the face with his left hand. "...I don't need your help!" "Spotlight! (Romaji: Supattoraito; Kana: スパットライト)" chanted Varlam as he dropped out of the air and into a knee. Subsequently, Varlam pointed at the Sun with the index finger of his right hand. Immediately afterward, the Sun abruptly became twice as bright! "Let's see how far you can run before you bleed out, or perhaps how well you can defend yourself with just one arm?" "Th-th-that's not fair!" exclaimed Kanki as it became apparent that the Sun had not gotten brighter. But rather, the residents of Wüste's view of the Sun had been eclipsed b a giant sphere of light! "That's not fair!" "Shut up you idiot! And run!" snapped Tsuyu as he stood to his feet and then conjured a longsword from his Requip and into his left hand. "Guys likes these Dragon's Nest weaklings are stubborn and thorough. So hey're gonna hunt you! Far and wide! High and low! Day and night! So run! Run as far as you can. And then run some more!" "N-n-no!" "Excuse me‽" asked Tsuyu with a growl and a glare over his shoulder. "Wanna run that answer by me again you little shit‽" "I said no!" "...allow me make this perfectly clear," requested Tsuyu in a whisper as a funnel cloud began to elongate from the guard of his longsword and into the sky. As soon as the funnel cloud appeared, Kanki began to be buffeted and shredded by the funnel cloud's gales! Kanki could not help but to scream in pain as he was beaten and cut by the gales being generated by the funnel cloud. As this occurred, Tsuyu looked down upon Kanki with cold eyes and a fierce scowl. "I am not your friend. I am your obligee. And you are not my friend. You are my debtor! You owe me a debt of time! So, until you have paid off that debt, you are not allowed to die!" "S-s-seriously?" Kanki as he was pushed into a skid away from Tsuyu by one of the funnel cloud's gales. "Are you for serious right now‽" "Yeah, so get out of here!" answered Tsuyu as the sphere of light imploded into invisibility and then exploded into a beam of magical brilliance that churned towards Kanki and Tsuyu like a river of rushing water! Subsequently, as the beam dropped towards Kanki and him, Tsuyu swung his longsword in the beam's direction and thereby swung the funnel cloud into the beam's path! "We ain't buddies, you hear? So don't think for a second that those rescues were free! I'm charging-" "Oh shut up!" snorted Kanki as he braked himself with a stamp of his foot and then burst into a sprint towards Tsuyu. "I've had just about enough of your stupidity!" "Excuse me‽" grunted Tsuyu as the beam clashed into his funnel cloud and then immediately began to overwhelm and push through his funnel cloud. As the beam pushed through the funnel cloud, the funnel cloud began to collapse on and weigh down Tsuyu. As the weigh of the funnel cloud caused his feet to break and sink into the ground, Tsuyu clenched and gnashed his teeth in frustration and pain. Immediately afterward, with a yell, Tsuyu thrust his longsword in the beam's direction and thereby spurred his funnel cloud into pushing back against the beam. "You know, at first, I thought you had some kind of creepy intentions or evil plan for me!" admitted Kanki as he neared the eyewall composed of the gales that were being generated by Tsuyu's funnel cloud. "I thought that you were some sort of cultist who wanted to use me as a human sacrifice or some kind of pervert who wanted to molest or rape me!" "EXCUSE ME‽" "But I was wrong..." started Kanki as he abruptly became enshrouded in an aura of magic! "...about you!" grunted Kanki as the reached and thrusts his arms into the eyewall! "C-c-completely wrong!" "Wh-wh-what in the world is wrong with you?" asked Tsuyu as the eyewall began to chop apart Kanki's arms like copy paper in a paper shredder. "Are you an idiot? Do you want to die‽" questioned Tsuyu as his left arm began to tremble with weakness and as his funnel cloud once again started to collapse under the force of the beam. "Get out of here! Go! Run! Now! While you still-" "You're not a predator looking to gobble me up..." continued Kanki as the irises of his eyes began to glow with magic as well! "...you're just a lonely idiot who doesn't know how to make friends!" screamed Kanki as he awakened and unleashed his Boost magic. "Wait..." murmured Varlam in a whisper of disbelief as the funnel cloud accelerated and rose into a full-fledged tornado! As this happened, the sphere of light was pierced by the tornado and then torn into a blizzard of sparkles that shimmered around the tornado like a swarm of fireflies! "...what?" "Cloud Nine! (Romaji: Kuraudo Nine; Kana: クラウド・ナイン)" screamed Kanki and Tsuyu as Tsuyu swung his long sword into a downward slash which lowered the tornado out of the air and down towards Varlam! "W-w-wait!.." begged Varlam as he desperately conjured a hemispherical barrier of light around himself. "...wait, wait, wait, wait, wwwaaaiiitttt!" screamed Varlam as the tornado crashed atop of and through the barrier. Varlam then went silent as the tornado's gales tore him asunder! "No," spat Tsuyu. Tsuyu then began a face-first drop towards the ground, but fortunately for him, he was caught by Kani before his face could hit the ground. "D-d-don't need-" "D-d-don't care," snorted Kanki in a mocking tone. At first, in response to the mockery, Tsuyu hissed at Kanki like an edgy cat. But then, after Kanki snickered at the the literaly hissy fit, Tsuyu was quick to change the hiss into a snarl. "Really?" "Yes! Rea-" "Owie!" groaned Olessia in a shout as she popped out of a hill of debris that used to be building that she had been knocked into it. Kanki and Tsuyu blinked at Olessia's rise from the hill of debris and then took a look around themselves. "...huh," crused Tsuyu at the sight of all the devastation that Varlam and him had wrought upon Wüste. What had once been a market town was now a ghost town. Because, apparently, all of Wüste's residents had fled at the first sight of a fight between mages. In addition to being a ghost town now, Wüste was also a bit of a ruin as well. As most — if not all — of Wüste's structures were either damaged or destroyed now. "What have we done?" whispered Kanki as guilty and shame welled up within him. "What have we-" "Oh!" "Huh?" inquired Kanki as he turned to where he heard Olessia and... "Free food!" ...caught sight of her pillaging a fruit stand. "H-h-hey!" screamed Kanki at the sight of Olessia thievery. " S-s-stop that! That doesn't belong to you!" "Yeah!" agreed Tsuyu with a point and a stamp of his foot. "It's OURS!" "Wh-wh-what‽" "WE cleared this town out, not you! So it's OURS! Now get your grubby hands-" "Ts-Ts-Tsuyu!" exclaimed Kanki with a facepalm. "That's not the point!" "Eh?" "It doesn't belong to US either!" "The hell it doesn't!" "So wait, so if I join up with you guys, it'll be okay?" asked Olessia with a puppy dog-like tilt of her head. "N-n-no!" answered Kanki with a stamp of his foot. "Of course not!" "You're being unreasonable," "You really are Kanki," "Ahh! Kami-sama! What is wrong with these two‽" prayed Kanki with a throw of his arms into the air. Subsequently, Kanki began to try — in vain — to stop Olessia and Tsuyu from pillaging Wüste of its foodstuffs. "So..." sighed Kanki as he strolled out of Wüste and as Olessia and Tsuyu each trailed behind him with a crate of food strapped to their backs. "...um, Olessia is it? I'm Kanki Droughty. And this-" "Tsuyu Cloudburst," interjected Tsuyu while he was chewing on a mouthful of apple. "TSUYU CLOUDBURST‽" exclaimed Olessia, spitting out damp morsels of strawberries as she did so. "Tsuyu Cloudburst of the Blackheart guild‽ THAT Tsuyu Cloudburst?" "The one-and-only," snickered with roll of his right shoulder. Tsuyu then frowned as the gestured reminded him of his recent lost of his right arm. "The one-and-armly?" "Air Blo-" "Stop it Tsuyu!" demanded Kanki with frantic waves of his arms as he positioned himself between Olessia and Tsuyu. "Yeesh! Take a joke!" exclaimed Olessia from behind Tsuyu. "Grrr!" Tsuyu growled at Olessia and then lowered his left arm. "That's your only forgivance! The next time, you die! You hear?" "Hmph!" snorted Olessia with a crossed arms and a turn of her head. "Fine! Just know that, next time, I'll have my full power! Which is much stronger than you!" "Excuse me‽" questioned Tsuyu with gnashing teeth. "Could you run that by me again? I have a problem understanding bullshit!" "H-h-hey! Hey!" yelled Kanki in a futile attempt to disarm the situation. "G-g-guys! Stop! Calm down!" "Know this dark mage..." hissed Olessia with all of the venom of a saw-scaled viper an instant before she struck a Sailor Moon-esque pose. "...I am the Sapphire Queen of Holy Water, Olessia Holywater! I am an S-Class mage! While you, if I remember correctly, are naught but a grunt! A lackey!" huffed Olessia with all of the haughtiness of a noblewoman. "So know your place, cannon fodder!" "Hey!" snapped Kanki with an about-face towards Olessia, As his abrupt turnaround caused Olessia to jump with fright, Kanki angrily and menacingly pointed at Olessia with an index finger that was bright with magic! "Don't talk to him like that! He just saved your life you ungrateful bitch!" "Guh!" grimaced and grunted Olessia in defeat as Kanki stared her down. Eventually, despite her best efforts to not do so, Olessia could not help but to look away from Kanki. "F-f-fine!" "It matters naught cause ranks and titles don't mean shit!" growled Tsuyu with a clenched fist. "Accumulate your power. Get your strength back! Return to your former glory!" demanded Tsuyu as a cold breeze began to blow around him. "And do it quickly, because I REALLY want to kick the shit out of your arrogant ass!" "Tsu-" "Shut up Kanki!" snapped Olessia and Tsuyu at the same time, much to Kanki's displeasure and surprise. "What is WITH you two‽" screamed Kanki in frustration! "Olessia! If it weren't for Tsuyu, you would have been sold into slavery! Tsuyu! If it weren't for Olessia, you would have died from bloodloss! WHY are the two of you at one another's throats like this‽" "He's a dark mage with no regard for human life!" "She's a guild mage with no respect for us lower-class mages!" "I wont lose to a mage like that!" answered Olessia and Tsuyu with a flare of their magical auras! Kanki raised his arms in defense of his face as he was buffeted with rocks and sand being blown about by Olessia's aura of righteousness and Kanki's aura of storms! "I..." grunted Kanki as Olessia and Tsuyu continued to glare at one another and flare their auras. "...said!" growled Kanki as he instinctively began to flare his own aura! Both Olessia and Tsuyu balked at Kanki as Kanki erupted with a a sky-scraping pillar of magic! "STOP!" screamed Kanki as his magical pillar exploded into a pulse of Boost magic! Both Olessia and Tsuyu screamed in fear and surprised as the Boost amplified their magical auras to a degree that they were unable to control! "Wh-wh-what the‽" spluttered Olessia and Tsuyu an instant before her magical auras exploded and knocked the both of them into a face-first embedment into the ground. Not long after, Olessia and Tsuyu pushed themselves out of a crater-shaped like themselves and then angrily glanced over to where Kanki was. Immediately afterward, the anger and color drained out of Olessia and Tsuyu's face as they observed a standing yet clearly unconscious Kanki. A Kanki whom seemed to have drained himself of ALL his magic! "Kami-sama..." gasped Olessia in horror at the vegetative state that Kanki was in now. "...shit," murmured Tsuyu in agreement with Olessia's horror. "Damn it..." "Why did he do that‽" screamed Olessia with a pull of her hair. "That was not-" "He's a newbie," answered Tsuyu as he groggily stood to his feet. "Dumbass can't control himself," "So it's because we pushed him over the edge?" asked Olessia in a whisper. Olessia then stamped her foot with enough force to deepen the crater she was in. "Damn it!" "...I actually liked him," "Don't talk as if he's dead!" snapped Olessia! "I refuse, REFUSE, to be responsible for the death of someone whom SAVED me!" "He's dead," snorted Tsuyu with a wave of his hand. "Whether you like it or not, he's dead!" Tsuyu was screaming now. "He can't drink or eat in that state, and we both know that NOTHING can survive in this desert without the ability to drink! So he's dead! Maybe not now, but he will-" "W-w-we can take care of him!" "EXCUSE ME‽" "I said we can-" "I heard what you said!" exclaimed Tsuyu with a throw of his arm. "And no! No we can't! I don't know how to care for a vegetable!" "You bury its roots in the ground, periodically water it, and keep pests like bugs-" "He's not a plant!" snapped Tsuyu with a stamp of his foot! "Aren't you some kind of Holy Magic user? Can't you do something to keep him nourished?" "Wh-wh-what? Of course not!" spluttered Olessia in disbelief at Tsuyu's suggestion. "M-m-my Holy Magic spells have to be accepted! It can't be forced! A vegetable can't consent, not even subconsciously like a properly unconscious person could, so a vegetable can't receive the benefits of my Holy Magic!" "Bah!" snorted Tsuyu with a dismissive wave of his only hand. "Your Holy Magic is useless!" "It's more useful than yours!" "Is that a challenge‽" questioned Tsuyu with a flare of his magical aura! However, instead of responding in kind, Olessia just stared at Tsuyu and then burst into a tears. Tsuyu watched Olessia cry for a bit and then dropped his magical aura. Tsuyu then allowed his shoulders to sag. "Guh..." "Is..." cried Olessia into the air as she pathetically dropped onto her knees. "...is there really NOTHING we can do?" "Well, I mean..." began Tsuyu with a rub of the air where his right arm used to be. "...we could take him to Sivatag?" "SIVATAG‽" exclaimed Olessia in disbelief and horror! Immediately afterward, Olessia conjured a sphere of divine judgement within the grasp of her right hand. "You son of a-" "I'm not saying that we should make a profit off of him!" exclaimed Tsuyu with a raise of his arm into a surrender. "I'm just saying that the Slave Pits of the Eternal Toil have DAMN good medical expertise is all!" "So they can make their slaves live and work FOREVER!" shouted Olessia with a shimmer of the sphere in her right hand. "Come on! At least hear me out on this one!" urged Tsuyu with a wave of his surviving arm. "Haven't you ever ran a scam before? It's simple! We hand Tsuyu over to em, let em work their magic, then we bust Tsuyu out!" "..." Olessia said nothing as she dismissed her sphere and then looked Tsuyu in the eyes. "...you're INSANE!" "I'm DESPERATE!" corrected Tsuyu with a smirk at Olessia's unspoken acceptance of his plan. "And so are you, right?" "...right," Fairy Tail: Rainwater: Chapter 4 -> Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail: Rainwater